Avengers Shorts and Drabbles
by crystaloverdrive
Summary: A Collection of ReaderxAvengers Shorts and drabbles that might even include a little romance here and there.
1. Guessing Game

Guessing Game [Reader Insert x Avengers]

a/n : another drabble. Yodidihoo

warnings : yeah, there's still strong words present in here.

-

"I'm bored." You mumbled as you rubbed your face, causing everyone to lock their eyes and attention to you.

Natasha was the first to react. As usual.

"You're _always_ bored. Since when were you _ever_ not bored anyways?" She said as a statement rather than letting it function as a question to you. And just like the usual treatment, Natasha rolled her eyes at you.

Great. Another boring day. Just what you needed.

Sighing, you slumped back to your seat. You needed a distraction. You needed somebody to talk with, but your close buddy,Thor, was still back in Asgard still busy guarding asses, still busy with handling some important matters. As the acting king of Asgard, you knew that it had to be expected of him. But still, his adopted brother, _he-who-shall-not-be-named_, gave you creeps on different levels every time you heard his name or even saw his face. You sighed again. You've actually lost count of how many times you've sighed today.

There wasn't any bloody (literally) field mission available for you to take on today, even the two infamous assassins were busy boring themselves out to death as you found Clint, napping silently with his head resting on top of both his arms, on the briefing table, whereas Natasha, was busy fiddling and mindlessly flipping through the piles of S.H.E.I.L.D records all laid out before her. Clearly she could do more than just right? You thought that with her skills, you could already be nailing the shit with out-of-this-world hand-moves of those files that only a top assassin could do. Indeed, such skill would be a waste.

If this continued then you'll probably cut yourse—

Wait. There was indeed _something_ you could do that even could involve everyone else if they were kind enough not to split your neck into two.

"I know ! Let's play a game ! A guessing game !" You burst out suddenly, causing everyone to flinch right on their seats, well, not all actually, as it seemed like, Clint who just simply woke up, yawned and stretched his arms out like a princess, and looked at you with small interest. The guy looked like he'd just woken up from a century's worth of deep slumber. Good for him anyways.

Whistles instantly filled the room, replacing the awkward silence that left you hanging without a response neither one of them. With keen eyes, you and the rest of the Avengers watched Tony walk in as he brought a packet of blueberries in one hand.

"Hey Tony!" You bellowed out to him like Thor. "Just in time! We we're just about to play a game. We could use an extra player if you don't mind. " You told him cheerfully, not bothering to mask your excitement any more as you clapped your hands along the way.

Tony gave you a little of his signature smirk before popping in a blueberry into his mouth. "A game? Ohh, Ohh. Sounds really kinky to me, I'm in." 

Within the corner of your eye, you noticed a blond man slowly standing up. Judging from how really gentle the figure moved, you knew immediately who it was right away.

"Oh no, Mr. Rogers… where do you think you're going? Come back here or I'll show everyone your Star Spangled boxers right now." You threatened as you crossed your arms over your chest that Tony ha previously called, flat before. He'd stopped after by some miracle, you discovered the beauty of push-up bras. This earned you a thumbs up not only from the world-renowned playboy and perv, but also from the ex-Russian spy herself. This made you boost your self-confidence eversince.

Steve looked at you before blushing a deep tomato red. He then goes to sit back to the chair where he'd sat earlier. Ah, by the looks of how things went, it seemed like it had been another smooth victory for you again.

You stood up and walked towards the front. You then slammed both the palms of your hands onto the steel table, alerting everyone to look and focus their attention on you. You slowly reached over to grab a pad of paper and a pen from underneath a stack of S.H.I.E.L.D. files. Everyone watched you as you quickly tore a piece of paper into smaller rectangular-looking pieces. You then gave everyone a piece for himself and everyone studied the little paper within their hands before looking up back to you with questioning eyes.

"Okay, here's what we'll do, you will all write down a short description about someone present in this room, but you shouldn't put the person's name on it. Once everyone is finished, we'll gather it all up and mix it, then we'll have a small raffle with it, then I'll read the chosen paper's contents and we'll try to guess who it is, whoever fails to guess the person in description while the answer is being told in chorus, even once, gets the penalty of either answering somebody's question honestly, or doing a simple dare instead." You paused as you let them all take it in. When everyone started to nod towards your proposal and even towards your presence, you then signaled them to starting writing right away, hoping that no one would write a person's name twice.  
A few minutes passed and they all handed their small pieces of paper to you. Without even looking, you then it mixed it all up within the palm of your hands, alternately passing it from one hand onto the other. You stopped and slowly threw it all onto the table and shut your eyes to choose the first lucky paper. 

"Okay, first up." You said as everyone started to focus their attention on you. It seemed like they were eager enough to know who was lucky enough to bask in the limelight of being first.

"It says that this person-" You paused as your eyes narrowed into thin slits. " '...will fuck _anything_ that moves.' " You continued as everyone paused for a while before eventually rolling their eyes in unison, clearly knowing who it is.

"Tony." They all said in chorus with a straight face. Tony immediately narrowed his eyes to everyone, including you. Even with the obvious but slightly amusing start, you definitely owed the person who wrote that description, a high-five later.

Tony grumbled. "Hey! That's what being a philanthropist is all about." he said in a matter-of-a-fact tone as he gave you all a nonchalant shrug. You rolled your eyes again as you reached in for the second paper.

"Okay, up next, This person..."You paused, knowing who this was already after mentally reading the next set of words. You sighed and continued anyways."... 'hasn't probably jerked off in... I don't know... seventy years, perhaps ?' "

A few seconds had passed before Bruce decided to raise his hand, clearly catching your attention. After all the time you'd been sitting in the briefing room, you didn't even notice the guy sit himself down at the corner of the table. You raised a brow at him, asking him what was the problem.

"I think we all actually know better who wrote it than who it's really describing, don't we now, _Tony_? " He said while eyeing the person recently mentioned. Tony apparently could care less and just gave jis close buddy, a grin and a carefree shrug.

"I absolutely have no idea who you're talking about there, Brucie darling." Tony said sweetly as he set his feet on the table in an effort to look more relaxed and pimpy-looking.

"Stark, feet off the table." You immediately scolded him even though you were light years (no kidding) younger than he was. Most women would lie about their age and in Tony's case, he didn't act his.

Tony grinned at you before removing his feet on the table. "Sure thing sweet cheeks. Anything for you." He said sweetly while winking at you.

You rolled your eyes at him before continuing where you'd left earlier and started asking them who they think it was. And they got it all correct (assuming it had been) for it was Steve after all. The said man who found himself blushing red again.

"Wait. Are you serious?" Tony immediately asks Steve out of nowhere, looking aghast and shocked for the first time.

"Shut it Tony and stop picking on Steve." You exclaimed at Tony.

You sighed again but this time, in exasperation. "Moving on." You unfolded the piece of paper and read it out aloud . "This person apparently..." You raised an eyebrow." 'Has a nice huge set of ass.' " You continued before looking up to the Avengers. Someone should start renaming this team into Aven-pervs instead. It was actually fitting.

They all eyed Tony to which he defensively denies, flailing his arms up into the air as he did.

"Hey, I didn't write that. You guys wound me. Do I really look like a pervert _all the time_ to all of you?" He asked as he placed his hand on his arc reactor heart, mimicking a hurt expression.

"_Yes_." Everybody strongly says in unison, including you. No bothered to sugar-coat it anyways. It was a fact that even the whole world, old and young alike, knew. No use of saying otherwise anymore right?

You sighed. "Okay, moving the Tony-perv matter aside _again_, who do you guys think this is?" You asked them even though you've already and obviously known the answer in your mind.

"Natasha." The men all said in unison, well except for Steve who called your name out loud, causing everyone to look at his direction with a multitude and variant of shocked expressions. Well that's something you never hear everyday.

Steve profusely blushes a deeper shade of red this time as you momentarily caught him in an eye contact with you to which he immediately avoids right away. Steve was blushing non-stop all this while and you thought that he looked absolutely cute when he did that.

"Now, capsicle, is that the way you compliment a lady? A nice pair of ass? Think you could do better than that?" Tony challenged the Captain, momentarilly snapping you out of your thoughts.

"I would rather not prefer that term Stark, but to me, she is... she is a fine dame indeed." Steve says nervously as he looks at you with a smile. With your really good vision, you could almost see a tiny bead of sweat form on his forehead.

You couldn't help but blush yourself at what he'd just said. For the love of everything cute, Steve had just complimented you, what's there not to like about that?

Clint raised his hand. "Actually it was me who wrote that." He said with a straight face at first as he playfully gives Natasha a wink to which the femme fatale simply ignores and just rolls her eyes with. Tony then gives Clint a high-five._ Men._ You and Natasha both thought in unison.

"Okay you guys, I'm totally going to stop this game if the next piece of paper is all about asses, boobs, and anything sexually provocative. Stark and Clint, I'm looking at you both. "You said as you glared right through the both of them. And just like always, they simply gave you a shrug.

You reached in for the next paper. "Let's see… this person, apparently has..." your brows furrowed, doubting yourself if you've read the paper correctly. " '...Has a small wiener.' " You finished as you caught Natasha smirk at the corner of your eye. Karma was fast. Really fast.

You could already feel the tension rise in the air as the men all eyed one another before laughing it off.

Tony was the first to speak up. "No way, I'm not going to do that to my bros. It's a rule. Bros before ho-"

"Tony !" exclaims Steve.

"Barton." says Natasha in a calm and cool manner before smirking at Clint.

Tony then starts to react. "Hey hey hey there capsicle, how would you ev-"

"You know that's not true Nat, you know it." Clint interjects immediately.

Natasha leans forward on the table. "Oh really ?" She replies, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow at him.

"Okay ! okay ! Enough you guys. Too much sexual tension happening over here." You immediately stated as you threw your arms up in the air. It was true anyways." Okay, let's get this over with and assume it's Clint, since it appears like Natasha was the one who wrote it, therefore she has the right to say whoever it is she's actually pertaining to." You continued. You could hear Tony breathe out a little sigh of... _relief_?

"Which means, sorry to say this but, Steve, you're wrong, therefore you'll have to answer for your mistake." You paused as you looked at him. You felt sorry for the guy."Is it a punishment you choose, or a dare instead?" You asked him as you examined those beautiful pair of blue eyes that he owned.

He thought it all out for a moment before choosing dare. You then asked everyone who'd like to give Steve his first dare. Tony immediately volunteers. You knew what to expect. And that expection would definitely go along the lines of awkwardness and disturbing thoughts. _Sigh. _Tony was Tony after all. Truly one of a kind.

"Okay capsicle. I dare you..." Tony pauses as he taps a finger to his chin. "... to make out with..." He pauses again as he looks at everyone before smirking at Clint. "Clint." Tony says proudly earning him a nervous-look from the poor Steve.

Steve then starts to react."B-But."

"No buts, gramps, unless you want them, I'll hook you up with some gorgeous ladies, for now, you'll have to make do with Clint, come on. Be a man." Tony encourages Steve.

Steve reacts again. "B-But we're men! I don't think it's morally right to-"

Tony interjects again immediately. "Not unless you're dared to do so, Mr. Spangled Pants. Besides, this is the modern age where new flags are raised everyday. Or do you want to do it with me instead?" Tony challenged Steve as he waggled his brows in a teasing manner.

Steve immediately gives a shudder, probably cringing at the thought of having to kiss Stark. You couldn't blame him, you would do the same if you were put in the same situation as he was right now.

"No !" Steve exclaims loudly.

"Great, because I won't do it too. Ick. Anyway, what are you waiting for ? A blessing from us? Go on. Don't be a chicken." Tony says casually as he gestures a 'shooing' motion to Steve.

You could practically hear Steve mumble something like 'I will get Stark for this' or something along those lines as he groggily made his way up to Clint.

"I'm sorry Clint." Steve says as he closed his eyes. Steve then bends down to place a peck onto Clint lips, and when he was done, he opened his eyes only to be met by a grinning Clint to which Steve immediately recoils back, feeling that something bad was going to happen next.

In a blink of an eye, Clint then started to lean in towards to Steve. Closing in the space between them. "You call that making out ?" And with that, Clint swiftly cups Steve's face into his hands before smashing his lips aggressively onto the Captain's soft lips. Steve's eyes widened and for few seconds, Steve tried to wiggle from Clint's hold but after a while, you noticed that Steve had stopped squirming.

You felt your eyes grow big as saucers or even the moon itself and you also felt your jaw drop open as you watched the whole scene play out before you. Hot damn, the guy-on-guy action must have been exhausting for the both of them. Especially for Steve for it seemed like he had fainted.

He lay limp within Clint's hold as he lets go of him. With a 'thud', Steve falls down onto the floor, still unconscious as ever. You felt the urge to help the big guy out but the super soldier serum would make it impossible for you to lift him up.

Clint then gives Natasha and Tony a high-five before going back to sit on his chair. Bruce on the other hand, always known to be the calm (most of the time) and responsible member of the team just as long as you didn't mess with him, stood up to get and help Steve to stand back onto his feet.

The sudden turn of events weren't really bad at all in your opinion. Heck, you'd even reminded yourself to get a go at Clint, even just for once. Just enough to see how freaking talented the guy was at lip-locking kisses. You didn't doubt his skills, but you sure did want to experience them. Well, one can always dream right?

Out of nowhere, Director Fury suddenly comes in with records stacked within his hand. And judging by the stack of records he held, he must have had a new mission to give all of you. Well about time he did! When he looks up to meet all of your gazes, a suspicious look was already etched on his face before asking what the actual hell had been going on inside the briefing room while he was away. You all looked at one another before looking back to Fury and shrugged.

You weren't exactly sure how things had turned out to end up like this. But there was one thing you were absolutely sure off.

Who knew guessing games like these could be actually _fun_?


	2. Worth it

Worth it

a/n : Just a little Avengers Drabble before I go to sleep. 

warnings : a _few_ strong words, that's all.

(l/n) = last name

(f/n)= first name

"LADY (l/n) !" Thor bellows as loud echoes filled the nearly empty briefing room, and you swore that in that moment, you felt the whole place totally _vibrate_. Mighty was Thor's voice, that was much said.

Looking up from your GQ magazine, your gaze met a very nervous-looking Thor stand before you. You noticed that the big guy wasn't really on his usual high spirits today. You ought and were curious to know why.

A sigh escaped your lips as your rolled them at him. "Don't tell me you threw Fury's 'World's #1 Shitty Director' mug again 'cause I ain't buying another again. Go ask Tony instead, guy's got a shit ton of cash." You say as you continued to flip through the pages of the entire magazine, boring yourself out with countless images of hot guys. The effect of this perfectly sculpted creatures were subtle since you had more men with god-like bodies in the HQ. You had enough eye candy with whole Avengers walking around, especially Steve, he was quite a sight. And Thor… well, he was something too.

Thor shook his head, letting those blond locks of his sway with ease. Gosh, they were right. L'oreal would totally rock their next ad campaign if they had Thor on their side. I could only imagine the buzz for it. '_Doth your hair sway like mine?'. _Okay. That'll probably be the end of that.

"I come with concern but it is not that, fair maiden. " He fidgets a little as he says this to you. You looked up, a little interested at what he had to say and set the magazine down on the briefing table. Urging him to continue, you raised your perfectly shaped brow at him.

"Okay, spill it He-man." You say as you crossed your arms over your chest, his unusual attitude today caught your much of your '_unwanted'_ interest, as the rest of the Avengers would like to call it. Thor could probably put some of it to good use. You could only hope that it didn't involve large feasts. The last time Thor asked you to come with him, you came back to your quarters looking ready to puke at anyone who wanted to come near you. Needless to say, Tony was the poor victim of that horrible event. The billionaire then learned to keep a good distance away from you when you had eaten too much.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw both friend Tony and the friend Steve together in this what you call 'labo— labora—"

"Laboratory." You calmly told him.

The Asgard prince nodded. "Yes, laboratory." He repeated it more slowly now. "…Earlier and I saw friend Tony do something to Steve before walking out, tell me, lady (l/n), what do you Midgardians mean to say when you do this ? "He says as he innocently flips his middle finger to you. 

Wait.

Did Thor just…

…flip you ?

You bet he did.

You didn't gasp but you sure did widen your eyes when he did that. Thor has still yet a lot to learn from your world. And judging by his current knowledge as of the moment, they weren't all too good. Another more good reason to blame Tony for that. You sighed in exasperation.

"Well Thor, I can't say that I'm surprised that Tony did that to Steve… and well basically, it actually means f-" Wait a second. You paused. A thought had entered your mind. You could spice things up a little in the whole place, right? Well, who else was there to commit mischief once in every while when the true master of tricks was nowhere to found? This moment might just be your ticket to relief of the boredom you've been having since the attack of New York.

You shifted in your seat, straightening your back as you did. You wanted look sincere as much as possible. "It means… _friendship_. When you adore somebody or like them, you do that to them, and especially onto their face if you're really into them." You say to him, barely keeping in your laughter.

Thor looks at you for a moment before nodding at you. "Ah, I see. Thank you for the enlightenment lady (y/n)."

You nod, still stifling a laughter as you decided to bring your hand to your mouth, cupping it as you did, and you pretended to give out a fake cough, masking your mischief.

When he was about to make his leave, Thor then turned to face you with a glum expression etched on his face. "But why would friend Tony do such if he knew that friend Steve was angry at him?" He asked innocently.

"I guess… it's Tony's way of apologizing to him?"

Thor's brows knitted in confusion. "But friend Steve stormed out of the room."

_Really Thor? _"Tony probably was a chicken to do it on Steve's face."

It took a while before Thor nodded in agreement eventually. He then turns his back away from you but stopped quickly when both Director Fury and Thor's beloved Jane entered the room which you and Thor were both currently in.

Thor suddenly was in high spirits again.

"Perfect timing!" Thor bellows again to the both of them, gaining their attention as he did. You could only do nothing but cover your ears with the intensity of it. What came next became a blur when you suddenly caught Thor flip them both off at the corner of your eye.

Fury's eyes widened in curiosity to the unlikely act on Thor's part and Jane could only do nothing but cup her mouth with her dainty hands. She wasn't offended, that you could see but it seemed like the whole scenario had been a little surprise to her.

You burst out laughing, seeing Fury's reaction was hilarious but most of all, it was Jane's that got you laughing on the floor.

Needless to say, Fury made you clean all the toilets for a whole bloody week. It sucked but it did gain you a high-five from Tony when you shared the awesome story to him and he promised you not to clean his toilet after that. 

And it was all _worth it_.


End file.
